bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bashere, Taless
Taless Bashere was an cruiser Captain in the Antrixian Defense Force during the Clone Wars. He was involved in a relationship with Anise Damodred which resulted in the birth of their daughter, Rashara Damodred. Counted as one of the many casualties that occurred during the closing days of the Clone Wars, Taless managed to survive and begin an independent life, smuggling against the Empire. Taless assumed that everyone he knew or cared for had been killed in the attacks on the Commonwealth, therefore never tried to track Anise or any of her family down. History Early Life Taless was born to a common family of the planet Caladan in the Maridis Sector in 56 BBY. Taless showed a deep patriotism to the Commonwealth throughout his youth and signed up for the Antrixian Defense Force as soon as he was old enough to enlist. Taless was a hard worker and never quit, showing great leadership towards his squad while going through his initial training. The training staff noted his passion and marked him to attend Officer Candidate School once his initial training was done. Military Life Working his way up through the ranks, Taless eventually made the rank of Captain, just prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars. His cruiser was assigned to patrol the Inner Rim territories, specifically areas around the Maridis Sector and as far away as the Peruvian Sector. While on shore-leave with his other officers, Taless encountered a young Antrixian female by the name of Anise Damodred. Taless was immediately taken with Anise and began to make excuses to see her any chance he could. Anise eventually gave into Taless' persistence and the two fell deeply in love. Their positions within the ADF and the Jinsai prevented them from marrying and spending their lives together. Regardless, Taless made as much time for Anise as he could. When Order 66 was initiated, Taless and his crew departed as soon as they could for the Commonwealth. But before they could flee the system they were in, their cruiser came under fire from two Republic ships in the area. While his crew and ship fought valiantly, Taless had to give the order to abandon ship, choosing to remain behind to buy his crew time to escape. Despite destroying one of the Republic vessels, the remaining ship unleashed a potent ion volley onto Taless' ship, completely disabling it. The vessel was left as a derelict with all hands remaining aboard presumed dead. Taless was knocked unconscious during the final exchange. Awakening, he barely had time to don a survival suit before life support failed. Taless attempted to save any remaining crew, but found that those that had stayed had perished. He managed to get to the hanger and depart in one of the last shuttles that was left on the ship. Life after the Clone Wars Taless traded the shuttle for a battered YT freighter on the planet Tura. Using the freighter, Taless did a few odd jobs as he recovered from his final battle of the Clone Wars. During this time, he was also grieving due to the perceived loss of Anise and the tragedy unfolding within the Commonwealth. Taless managed to sneak back to the Commonwealth and to Antrixies where he tried searching for any signs that Anise might have survived. Stumbling through the ruined High Palace after avoiding Imperial patrols, Taless did encounter the battered droid, T-3R1, the protocol droid owned by the Strykia family. Taless brought the droid with him as he left the Commonwealth behind, heading for the Outer Rim territories. After the Battle of Yavin Taless worked the smuggling lifestyle, leading a fairly solitary life with T-3R1 as his only real companion. Taless frequented the shadowports in the Outer Rim and stayed away from involvement in the Galactic Civil War. For Taless, he was adrift in life, with no real purpose other than survival. After the first Death Star was destroyed, Taless encountered a drunken Duro on Mon Gazza, who told of two young Antrixians, possibly twins, that had frequented the port over the last year. The Duro stated that both had been kind to him and that he was sure they were special and that rumors had followed them. T-3R1 produced holos of the Strykia twins, to which the Duro stated that the holo was the twins he had mentioned, just younger. Feeling hope for the first time in years, Taless began to attempt to track these mysterious twins down. His search would put him on the trail of a young Corellian Bounty Hunter by the name of Tiana Navaros. For nearly a year, Taless followed the Corellian across the galaxy, always a step behind her and her crew. Taless was hired on to transport two females to the planet Socorro. While there, Taless and his employers were attacked by a gang of thugs, which had actually been the targets of the two females he was working for. Soon after their capture, Taless and company were rescued by the very person that he had been attempt to track. This time, however, Taless discovered that the main person he sought in Navaros' crew was Graydon Strykia. He also discovered that he had been working for Leeto Atraydes' daughter, Shasharra. After returning T3 to his proper owner, Taless chose to follow Graydon back to Phantom Station and attempt to renew his service to the Commonwealth. Taless would assist CJ Morgan and Rena Traabo in rescuing the Sandoval family from Coyn before they were captured by Imperials. Right after the rescue, Taless was able to meet his daughter for the first time and begin forming a relationship with her from there. The Shadow Wolves Taless would receive a commission from Graydon following the Skirmish at Phantom Station, placing him as captain of the cruiser, the Gai'din, following the death of the ship's original captain. As senior ranking officer of the Antrixian forces making up the Shadow Wolves, Taless was given overall command of the vessels also. As instructed by Graydon, Taless began to rework and reorganize the forces now going under the Shadow Wolves banner. Taless began rotating various vessels to assist the Manchi Rebels, while at the same time protecting the interests of the Shadow Wolves. Even though he was a commanding officer with great responsibilities, Taless made as much time for his daughter as he could. The budding romance between Rashara and Jev Cray brought out the protective father in him, but after a long discussion with Graydon, Taless relented and permitted the Rotronian to court his daughter. Appearance and Personality During the Clone Wars, Taless was a dedicated and honorable officer of the ADF. Noted as always being reliable, Taless was often viewed as the model of command. Opponents of Taless found him to be a tireless enemy and very resourceful. Although he has a strong sense of duty, he's a bit of a renegade – he's not afraid to question orders or even disobey them if he feels in his gut that he's right. Although he was not a Jinsai, Taless still prescribed to the ideals of honor and service. After the Clone Wars, Taless still held to his morals, but isolated himself as he grieved for his beloved Anise. The news of the Strykia twins being alive re-energized him and began to give him hope that he could find some closure or still serve the regime that he had pledged to protect. Once he was united with his daughter, Rashara, Taless pledged to fight for the Resistance until his daughter had a true home to go to. RPG D6 Stats Type: Ex-Smuggler/Antrixian Officer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+1, (s)Blaster: Blaster Rifle 8D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D+1, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Vibroblade 7D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 6D+1, Survival 3D+2, (s)Survival: Forest 5D, (s)Survival: Jungle 5D+2, Tactics 5D, (s)Tactics: Squads 5D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 4D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 6D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 6D+1, Capital Ship Shields 4D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Space Transports 6D, Starship Weapons 6D, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 7D+1, Hide 5D+2, Persuasion 4D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 4D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Capital Ship Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Space Transport Repair 6D+1, Starship Weapons Repair 5D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than Beast Riding or Beast Training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Move: 10 Force Points: 3 Dark side Points: 0 Character Points: 26 Equipment: Modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Vibroblade (STR+2D), Comlink, Datapad, Modified Light Freighter YT-1300 Light Freighter "The Lonely Ocean" Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters